Happy Father's Day
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Memories are hard to forget when the ones you love hurt you. Even harder to forget when it's your father on Father's Day.


Father's Day

ElectricCircuslover: Here is the vent version I wanted to write after I submitted, 'Happy Father's Day, Papa.'

Even though my father is gone and what he did was inexcusable I still have that burning rage towards my father. Almost 17 years that I bare that mental scar abandonment has given me. I hate him with everything I can ever offer and it still will never change the fact that the past is done and the present is here. Father's Day isn't a holiday I like at all and there are obvious reasons to why be that, but I must concede and say that not all fathers are the same as mine. There are good fathers out there in the world. Doesn't seem like a lot from my point of view, but they're out there. Unfortunately, I got the lemon with little sugar to have in my life. I hope others are forced to live the life I had to endure growing up because it's really hard trying to move on when you're done with that sort of thing. No child or teen should be abused all there life nor suffer mental and physical problems that are either the same or similar, and things I'm fortunate to not have. My love goes out to those who are unfortunate to have problems and I always wish them luck 3

As for my profile page. I'm done with updating it for now and I have other projects to work on. I haven't forgotten any of my stories, I've just haven't been feeling good and such. I still work on them on and off while doing other projects. So I haven't forgotten yet to clear up any questions.

Oh, and Cordatta means 'No' in Galick and Zeloura means 'Love' in Galick. Just a little heads up.

Nostradamus (Dom) Shadow Aaron Petals, Frizzy, Poise, Ordinous, Herinous, Grenn, Xizixal, Isocrypt, Yelizocka, Dreatuax, Crawm, and Crawm's 'Arena of Pain, Krypto's 'Grove of Sorrow,' Drax and Drac's 'Blood Works, Stitchie Lee Petals, Andy James Petals, Sparkle Electra Petals (Lighting is her maidon name) Shade, Shadow Stitch and The Ship of Despair are mine.

Angel, Stitch, Kixx, and Yaarp are mine, but I own the 'Petals' name.

Enjoy! ^^

The Ship of Despair floated out in the Vu-Touf Sector of the Galaxy, an area consisting of frozen planets with primitive natives on a few of the planets in the Brive System. Broken metal and rocks from Shadow's asteroid field would occasionally float away and hit a planet.

Shadow snarled as he slammed his massive fists through his mirror. He towered over Nostradamus, the little yellow reptile with a red cloak he was wearing, with his massive size. Spikes surrounded the massive black alligator with a Stitch-look to his appearance with reptilian skin instead of fur. Large black spikes with red glowing and fading bands near the tips of each surrounded Shadow. Six muscular arms with black talons at the end of each paw looked as if he could rip any form of metal to shreds. Between each arm had long bone spike that acted freely like extra arms for impaling victims. Like Shadow's second form, his true appearance had horns as well. Very large black horns with spikes surrounding both horns in the same matter as his body. Both pointed straight up with five other spikes sprouting out and curving upwards.

His tail sprouted out in a very long and large black tail with spikes surrounding it to the tip, in which had four larger spikes curving forward to the point it was facing the final spike at the end of the tail. On the back of his body had massive black demonic wings with rounded small bones at the tops of the wings. A large wing span that could cover Shadow's whole body.

"It's 'HIS' day, Dom. That vile, pathetic excuse for a father is one of the reasons why I hate Father's Day. I hate it more than anyone should. I want to kill him. I want to rip out every part of his body from his little figure. Shadow Stitch is very fortunate to spend his days in Hell. I want to torment him personally on this ship. I want to kill him. I want to kill him! Oh, but he's not the only one. Never the only thing I want to destroy in my life. There's Stitch, my fake father. Oh yeah, he deserves a holiday for trying to kill me when I was born. Thank you 'dad' for trying to get rid of me early, and when you couldn't, you just resented me secretly all these long years. Congratulations, you are officially better than my real father. Sure, you'll love all your other kids, even your hiccups from Stitchet and offspring made by Kixx and Yaarp from mom, but you won't even give me an honest smile. You never cared about me. And when I justified Stitchie for all the beatings he gave me, you wanted to fight with me. The reason I didn't kill you and Stitchie or anyone from the 'family' I was in because I didn't want to put even more burdens on mom. At least I have SOMEONE from the family to care about me. Andy tells me that I'm wrong and that everyone misses me. LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!" Shadow bellowed in a deep voice, thrashing his tail everywhere.

"Nostradamus, how would you feel if everyone in life hatred you for being spawned by an evil figure? Reincarnated from a being that hurt a dear person to the family and people look at you as the same person? How would you take that?" The large black figure had his back turned to Dom.

"Well…Master Shadow…" he coughed and continued in his raspy voice, "I wouldn't know what to really do, Master Shadow. I'm not in the same position you are at. You won't like what I have to say, but I strongly believe in Master Andy. If he wouldn't care so much about you, Master Andy wouldn't have to go through so much to if he didn't care. He tries very, very hard to persuade you. Don't you ever think of what your mother tells him? Don't-"

He was cut off when Shadow turned around to face him, eyes surrounding his entire body.

"DON'T EVER QUESTION ME ON HOW MY MOTHER THINKS! You know nothing about her. She is a very caring woman that actually gives a damn about me," Shadow snarled, slamming his massive black tail with spikes surrounding it through a dresser.

"I beg for you forgiveness, Master Shadow," Dom bowed, shaking in complete fear.

"No need to ask. Family…It's still a very touchy topic for me. Father's Day…What a joke. Mother's Day means the world to me because it's a celebration of all those mothers that cared for their young. Took care of them, even, when they were different or didn't have the money to take care of them. My mother treated me as if I was part of the family. She saw through my appearance, cared for me, even babied me growing up. However, her husband, Stitch, despised me. Hated me because I was a remake of my real father. What does Father's Day means to me? It's rewarding all those immoral bastards that put themselves on the top of the list to care about. How many fathers do I have on my ship that are being tortured for abusing their young and spouses? Too many to count, Dom. This 'holiday', Father's Day, is like them getting a present for their bad deeds. The prisoners will get their presents today," Shadow smiled.

"What are your commands, Master Shadow?" the little reptile kept his bow.

"Send all the prisoners to the Blood Works. I want at least three hundred of them dead and sent to the Grove of Sorrow. The rest will divided into groups of forty. There will be ten Personalities each will visit, Frizzy, Poise, Ordinous, Herinous, Grenn, Xizixal, Isocrypt, Yelizocka, Dreatuax, and Crawm. I want to kill them personally in Crawm's, 'Arena of Pain'. I only want prisoners with children to get their 'presents.' The rest will get the normal punishment they truly deserve. I don't like slime and they will be treated like the slime I despise," the massive eye-covered beast snarled.

"I will carry out your order, Master Shadow. Is that all you wish from me or do you want to discuss more about your past?" Dom gulped in the end, feeling immense power cracking the mirrors surrounding the room.

"That will be enough for today, Nostradamus," Shadow said while turning his back.

"Thank you, Master Shadow. Your words will be heard," Dom bowed and left the room with a big red book at hand.

"I HATE YOOOOUUUUU!" Shadow screamed, releasing tentacles from under his spikes.

The eyes around his body started to bleed as he cried in blood. Tentacles pierced through the walls of his room, rampaging all around him as they came out of the walls destroying everything in their path. His flesh started to rot and fall off, revealing rotted organs underneath the flesh.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME, FATHER!" Shadow bellowed, ripping down the black ceiling, "YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" He screamed again thrashing his tail through anything he could hit, "I, I, I hate you with everything I can muster. You valued everyone but left me to the dark. You saw me as an outcast and treated me like one because of your selfishness. You tried to kill me! You tried to get rid of me from the start. IT'S ALL YOU!" he screamed, slamming his massive fists through the crumbling wall, "'The Great, Stitch' wasn't great enough to show me the same love and kindness to me like the other offsprings I once loved. I want to kill you and torment you personally in this ship. You, Stitchie, and Sparkle should suffer in this ship like I do, but if I didn't love my mother so much, I would've done it. I would do it without a second though. Piss on your Father's Day and every meaning that goes with it. You are an insect protected by bond I wish to keep with another. I'm repulsed to have you as a father, but even more so with my real father, my old self, the person I USED to be. You never tried even remotely to understand how I felt about myself. I carry so much self hatred and people who only fueled it are you and Stitchie!" he slammed his foot through the floor, leading into a hole of a dark endless void.

"Go ahead, blame me! Blame me for all your mistakes! Dump your anger and hateful emotion on the 'son' that has the same features of someone you hated in the past. I can do the exact same thing, Stitch. I can do so much more than just hate you, you blue little fuzz ball. You are so lucky that I love my mother with everything left in my heart because if it was different, you'd be here on this ship with me. I'll show you what despair can **really** do to a person. I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!" Shadow screamed, sending out a strong blast of energy from his body, shattering his room as if it was made of glass.

"CORDATTA ZELOURA!" He bellowed into the dark void of space, slamming his fists into a frozen, barren wasteland of a planet, "…Happy Father's Day…Cordatta zeloura…" Shadow silently said, crying into his paws while sitting on top of his Ship of Despair.


End file.
